24fandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Wesley
New Brunswick, NJ, USA | role = Stephen Wesley }} Paul Wesley (born Paweł Tomasz Wasilewski, ) played Stephen Wesley, the husband of Kim Bauer during Season 7 and Season 8 of 24. He is best known for his role as Stefan Salvatore on The CW series The Vampire Diaries. Biography Paul Wesley was born as Paul Wasilewski in New Brunswick, New Jersey to Polish parents Agnieszka and Thomas Wasilewski. He grew up in Marlboro Township, New Jersey. He also knows Polish, having spent four months every year in Poland until he was 16 years old. Paul also attended Christian Brothers Academy and Marlboro High School during his high school years. One of Wesley's early acting roles was in the soap opera Guiding Light as Max Nickerson during his junior year in high school. He later transferred from Marlboro High School to Lakewood Prep School so he could accommodate his acting schedule and graduated in 2000. Wesley then enrolled at Rutgers University but left after one semester to pursue a career in acting with his parents' support. In 2005, he credited himself as Paul Wesley due to easier pronunciation from his birth name. Several of his film credits include Minority Report, The Last Run, Roll Bounce, Cloud 9, Peaceful Warrior, Killer Movie (with Leighton Meester), Elsewhere, Beneath the Blue, and will appear in the upcoming movie The Baytown Outlaws. Paul also appeared in numerous television shows such as Another World, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Wolf Lake (with Lou Diamond Phillips, Mia Kirshner, and Gregory Itzin), Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Everwood (with Leslie Hope and Kate Mara), 8 Simple Rules, Smallville, The O.C. (with Eric Balfour and Navi Rawat), CSI: Miami, CSI: New York, Crossing Jordan, Shark, Cold Case, Army Wives, and 24. In 2009, Wesley was cast in The CW series The Vampire Diaries (also with Mia Kirshner) as the vampire Stefan Salvatore. Role on 24 Wesley played the role of Stephen Wesley, the husband of Kim Bauer, during Season 7 and 8 of 24. His surname was revealed in John Swallow's novel 24: Deadline. Wesley appeared in a total of four episodes and was credited as a guest star. 24 credits *Season 7 ** ** *Season 8 ** ** Selected filmography * Mothers and Daughters (2016) * Amira & Sam (2014) * The Baytown Outlaws (2012) * Beneath the Blue (2010) * Elsewhere (2009) * Killer Movie (2008) * Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) * Peaceful Warrior (2006) * Cloud 9 (2006) * Roll Bounce (2005) * The Last Run (2004) * Minority Report (2002) Television appearances * Tell Me a Story (2018-2019) * The Vampire Diaries (2009-2017) * The Originals (2016) * 24 (2009-2010) * Army Wives (2008-2009) * Cold Case (2008) * Shark (2007) * Cane (2007) * Fallen (2007) * Crossing Jordan (2006) * American Dreams (2002-2005) * CSI: NY (2005) * CSI: Miami (2004) * The O.C. (2003) * Smallville (2003) * 8 Simple Rules (2003-2004) * Everwood (2003-2004) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2002) * Wolf Lake (2001-2002) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2000-2005) * Guiding Light (1999-2001) * Another World (1999) External links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Guest stars